Beautfiul Disaster
by OliviaMontgomery23
Summary: Toby and Spencer are best friends. He has the perfect family; she doesn't. He has feelings for Spencer, but she doesn't. He soon discovers a secret Spencer as keepen, but when that secret comes out. How will the girls' react? Will Toby find out who did this to Spencer?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The rain was pouring torrentially as Spencer and Toby drove along the freeway on their way back from a party; that Hanna threw. Spencer really never went to parties on Fridays because she spends her time studying or watching movies with Toby.

"It hasn't rained this hard since the 1950's." Spencer said to Toby.

"Only nerds would know that."

She nudged him lightly. "Hey, that's not funny." She sullenly said.

"Are you sure were going to make it on time?" She asked Toby worriedly.

"Yeah, what's _your_ boyfriend up to?" Toby asked.

"If by boyfriend you mean Wren, he's only my friend. Yeah we went on a couple of dates, but it's nothing. He's a Junior in College and I'm a Senior in High school. It would never work." She explained.

"Is there something your not telling me?" He asked worriedly.

"No, why would you say that?" She questioned.

"Because I know you Spencer Hastings, and you have that 'something's bothering me look'. So what is it?"

"Um it's just Prom it's a few weeks away and I thought that Wren would have asked me you know but he didn't. Maybe he's been busy. I don't know." She dramatically told Toby.

When they reached Spencer home she got out of the car and left. She didn't say a word to Toby the ride home.

"Spencer-" He spoke; before being interrupted by Spencer.

"STOP! okay I just I'm not in the mood okay? I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay." He answered, confusingly.

"Hey Han have you talked to Em or Aria yet?" Spencer asked.

"No, why?" she asked

"Well I feel stupid... I told Toby I'm not seeing Wren, but I lied. and I feel stupid because he's my best friend and I know he's only trying to help me but he doesn't realize he ends up babying me." she explained to Hanna.

"It seems normal; he's just looking out for you Spencer. Your his best friend and he doesn't want any thing to happen to you. And neither do us. You should really them him about Wren and you. Trust me if you keep it in it only makes things worse. He has a right to know." Hanna explained.

"Yeah I understand. Okay bye I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Wren walked into Spencer's room.

"Where were you?" he asked as he pulled her closer and kissed her.

"A party that Hanna threw." She said playing with his tie.

"Who you go with?" A serious face occurred on his face

"Toby." She replied

"You went with Toby? Doesn't he have a girlfriend?" he said

"Yeah, he does. And it's nothing he's just my bestfriend okay. Your my boyfriend" She answered politely.

"You couldn't have asked me to come along instead of Cavanaugh?"

"You were busy okay? Why are making such a big deal out of this?" she asked

"I'm not but did you forget who your boyfriend is?" He questioned her

"Of course not." She replied

Wren walked out leaving Spencer in the middle of night.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Emily awoke from the loud music that blasted though her bedroom window at apporixmently 3 am

"God I hate this apartment." She mumbled

She got out and went over to Toby's apartment.

"Hey. Can I stay here? My apartment sucks. And yours is so much better. Please." she asked in her pajamas; a white t-shirt and a red soft bottom with pink hearts.

"come in."

"So, what's the deal with you and Cassie?"

"It's okay. I haven't seen her in 3 weeks."

"Did you guys fight or something?" Emily asked

"No, she's in LA with her mom and stepdad"

"oh, that's nice I guess. So you have no absolute feelings for Spencer then?"

"No, she's just a friend." He lied; the truth was Toby did have feelings for Spencer and he knows its wrong.

"That's good because she has a boyfriend." Playing with the tea bag in the coffee Toby had given to her.

"Wait back up, did you just say she had a boyfriend, she never told me about him?" He questioned.

"I don't know why? But he doesn't go to Rosewood; he's actually a Med student in RiverRock Community College." She told him.

"Oh I can't believe she wouldn't tell me. We've been though so much. I let her in all the way, but I guess she doesn't. I guess I'm the only one who actually holding on to this friendship. Thank you for telling me Em." He explained

"I'm sorry I thought you knew. And I guess it's no problem. But If you talk to Spence about this can you not mention my name?"

"Sure, but do you really know his name?" he asked

"Um I think it's Wren Kingston."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The trees swayed back and forth; and the rustling of the trees as the fell to the ground. A figure approached as the shuffle of figures feet rustled though the trees. On a crisp October morning. The figure wore a black leather jacket; the long brunette hair up in a high ponytail. Her chocolate brown eye and dimpled smile was an indescribable perfection. Her name was Aria Montgomery.

She was everything I guy could ask for.

"Hey." Jake said as he went behind her and kissed her cheek.

"Hey babe, what are you doing here?" she answered

"Hello, this is a short cut to the school didn't you know that?" He asked her

"Really I never knew that. Seems I was right, my boyfriend is a nerd."

"Ha ha, very funny." He said deadpanning.

Aria raced Jake to school.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Meanwhile, back at the Marin house things aren't running so smoothly. Hanna Marin the leader since Ali went missing.

"Hey! Did you ever think mom would like to know?"

"She'a not going to find out I promise. Please cover for me?" Her older brother asked

"No. If mom asks were your gone I'm not going to lie to her Matt."

"What a little sister you are. Fine but I'll tell mom your not a virgin. I saw Caleb leaving out our window last night." he said closing the back door.

"I hate having a brother." She mumbled

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Toby ignored Spencer for almost all day.

"Toby wait." Spencer said; running after him out of breath

"When were you going to tell me you had a boyfriend? I thought we were best friends. I let you in all the way, why can't you?" He asked.

"I didn't know how'd you react? and we are we really are best friends. If you want me to let you in then I will."

"You didn't know how I'd react?! Wow you truly don't know the first thing about me, and I thought we were friends I guess that's another thing I was wrong. As far as I'm concerned this friendship." He walked away.

"Toby! Please don't do this!"

"I'm sorry Spence." Toby said throwing his coffee cup away and left.

"TOBY!" Spencer shouted.

Before he knew it; everything went black He laid on the ground with blood on the side of his head. Unconscious.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO****  
**

Caleb, Hanna, Aria, Jake, Spencer, and Emily were all in the waiting room, for the doctor to tell what happened to Toby. Spencer paced around the waiting room. Was she really going to lose her best friend/brother? Had they really had their last conversation? Last hug? She can't imagine adjusting her life without Toby.

Doctor Kingston walked out of Toby's room with a 'not so good' look on his face. He walked over to the group. "I'm afraid I have bad news, your friend Toby Cavanaugh is severely injured; resulting in internal bleeding and a few bruises and broken rib. The car's impact hit him pretty hard enough to land Toby in crutches for a while." He explained.

"Will he be okay?" Hanna asked.

"He's alright, still unconscious." Doctor Kingston replied

"Can we go and see him?" Spencer asked.

"No, not for awhile. It's up to Toby to wake up."

"Thanks for the information." Emily said. The doctor had walked away.

"It was all my fault." Spencer whispered as she sat down with her head in her hands.

"What?" Aria asked with a worried look on her face.

"I got into a fight with Toby just before the accident, about something stupid." She told them.

"It's not your fault Spence."

"What don't you guys get I did nothing to save him from this. I should have pushed him out of the way. Instead I stood there in shock, and I'm supposed to be his best friend. I should be the one laying in that hospital bed not Toby. I should be the one in crutches. He doesn't deserve this." Spencer pleaded.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

It's been 3 hours since they took Toby to the hospital. They all left expect Spencer. She still had no update on Toby's condition, and she was getting worried. Spencer was just about to ask the secretary. Just as he spoke Doctor Kingston came out, with some news about Toby's condition.

"He's awake you may go and see him."

"Thank you." She replied, as got up and walked into the hospital bed and saw Haley, relieved that her friend was okay, Spencer walked up and sat on the edge of the bed, as Toby weakly put his arms on Spencer's back and hugged her, as she bawled her eyes out.

"I thought I was going to lose my best-friend." Spencer said as she cleaned her eyes and smirked.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." Toby laughed.

"I've missed you." She said.

Spencer nudged him lightly. "You've just got hit by a car Tobes, the question is how are you coping with this?"

"God Spence." Toby mock gasped in a girly tone. "That was so four weeks ago, get with the progamme."

Spencer effectively laughed; something she hasn't done since the accident.

"How are you feeling?" Spencer asked.

"Feeling for what my broken leg, ribs accident or that the fact my best friend and I got in to a fight less than 3 hours ago." He said sullenly.

The nurse came in. "I'm sorry but visiting hours are over", She said they left, shutting the lights and the door.

**Review. What do you think? Update or no?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

It was the night everyone's been waiting for, it was prom.

Noel Khan unzipped his backpack and took out some of the books he revised with (yes, Noel Khan _revised_) last night and placed them in his locker, replacing them with the ones he needed for his first couple of classes. Over the weekend he had been relishing over the fact that her lips touched his cheek, sometimes he even thinks he can still feel it. But after thinking about it, a kiss on the cheek isn't a yes to prom. He's decided to (_try_) not get his hopes up too much.

''Noel,'' a breathless voice called, approaching him quickly.

He looked at Mona strangely when she wrapped her arms around him tightly, muttering a, ''I'm so sorry.''

''Uh, Kay, what happened?''

Mona broke away from their embrace, her green eyes wide as she looked up at him sadly. ''I was in the bathroom with Rachel and she was being really snappy, so I asked her what was up and she told me,'' she paused, contemplating whether or not to continue. ''She told me that Wren Kingston is going to prom with Spencer .''

His heart dropped, right into his stomach.

''Noel , I'm so sorry.''

''No,'' he plastered a reassuring smile on his face. ''I mean, she said no, right? She said no again and again and again, I just didn't listen to her.'' his voice grew soft as realisation hit him. ''Of course she was gonna find someone else to go with, prom's in a couple of weeks.''

She smiled (she looked like she felt sorry for him; it made him feel a little sick). ''Maybe you could go with Rachel? Both of your crushes are going to prom together, maybe you could, too. As friends,'' she clarified. ''But who knows? It could be more.'' she winked, her smile falling at the look on his face. ''Okay, maybe just as friends.''

''I-uh, I'll think about it.''

* * *

''Toby,'' Noel called, jogging after him in the hallway. He made sure Spencer was nowhere in sight (the sight of her made his heart ache, and he didn't want her to hear what he was about to say) before approaching his friend. ''Toby, wait up.''

Toby turned around, looking obviously annoyed holding his crutches. ''Yeah?''

He chuckled dryly. ''You 'let Spencer' got to prom with Wren?'' he questioned, using air quotes to emphasise his sarcasm. ''But going with me is such a bad thing? Do you have any idea how much of a player he is?'' he _tried_ to stop his tone from rising. ''Not to mention the fact he's a huge jerk.''

''He's my friend.'' Toby insisted. ''He'a dating her.''

Rachel was there, sure, but she was just as miserable as he was. They had agreed to attend as friends, even though they weren't even that really, they had actually ever barely spoken two words to each other. But she really liked Damien, more than she probably should, and she just wanted to capture his attention somehow. He didn't blame her. He was doing the exact same thing.

Spencer looked stunning, of course. He had spotted her as soon as he walked through the door, looking amazing in a long green dress, with only one strap on the left shoulder, with this awesome sparkly belt around the place where her ribs are. Spencer also noticed that she didn't have a corsage though, even _he_ got Rachel one of those.

He had saw her talking to Hanna, Caleb by her side. But he hadn't seen her again after that.

Noel liked that though, it hurt less if he didn't see her.

* * *

But that didn't stop prom from sucking.

''I'm going to get some fresh air,'' he informed Rachel, who shrugged in response.

Noel walked out of the doors of the gym and took a deep breath. He considered leaving, but he promised Aria and Hanna that he would stay, and they would kill him if he left. But everyone looked so happy with their dates, while he feels like crap. He hates it.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of quiet sobbing from one of the benches around the gym.

The sound was coming from a girl wearing a long green dress.

''Spencer?''

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of quiet sobbing from one of the benches around the gym.

Noel fought the urge to gasp. There she was, black lines down her face from the weird stuff girls put on their eyelashes and her hair (which had earlier been in a fancy twist at the back of her head) now had little pieces sticking out of place, she had obviously been running her hands through it as she cried.

She looked up at him, wiping her tears away hastily. Spencer sniffled, forcing her self to smile a little. ''Um, hey.'' Another tear rolled down her cheek, which she didn't bother to wipe away.

''Spencer, what happened?'' Noel asked softly, walking over to sit next to her on the bench. He placed a hand on her back carefully, rubbing his hand on it to try and comfort her somehow. ''Please don't cry.''

''You know,'' she sniffed. ''I deserve a big, fat 'I told you so'.''

''Well, you're not gonna get it from me.'' He half smiled. ''Spencer, what happened?''

Spencer took a deep breath, leaning into his touch.

(His heart skipped a beat).

''I, uh, it started great. No Josey Grosey thing or anything like that. He was a gentleman, but then he pulled out this key card for a hotel... for tonight.'' She wiped her cheeks, clearing the fresh tears that had fallen. ''I- I said no, that I'm not like that. I didn't want my first time to be with someone I barely know. He... called me prude and just _stormed off._''

I'm gonna kill him, he swore.

She looked up at him, giggling slightly as she sniffled. No more tears had fallen. ''No, don't.''

Oh, did he say that out loud?

''He doesn't deserve you,'' Noel stated, moving his arm up to her shoulders to hug her sideways. ''Neither do I. But your first time is supposed to be special, right? I was drunk at some stupid party, and I barely knew the girl.'' _Crap._ ''Which probably doesn't give you a very good impression.''

Spencer giggled again, leaning her head against his shoulder. ''It doesn't. But I didn't have a good impression of you anyway, so...'' her laughs escalated, making him smile.

He made her laugh. It was _him, _that was.

''Gee, thanks.''

She stayed silent then, her head still on his shoulder. While Noel had to remind himself how to breathe. He had never felt like this before. And he felt like a real pansy, having a huge crush on a girl and acting like a complete and utter idiot around her. It was humiliating. But at the same time, it felt so good, just simply feel so happy in one moment, just because of one person.

''Let's go and see a movie,'' he announced, standing up quickly, temporarily forgetting that she was leaning against him.

Spencer raised an eyebrow. ''Noel, its prom.''

''I can't go back in there in case I kick Wren's ass, and I don't think you can in case you do the same.''

''Look at me,'' she looked down at herself. ''I can't go to the movies like this.''

''You look amazing.''

A blush rose to her cheeks as she looked down, contemplating his offer. Spencer lifted her head up, holding out a hand. ''You're quite charming, you know that?''

This time it was his turn to blush as he shrugged nonchalantly. ''I try,'' Noel took her hand, lifting her up. ''Besides, we can just be two really rich people going on their first date.''

The two then walked away from the school, laughing with each other along the way.

(He didn't let go of her hand).

* * *

''I forgot how far away the movies was from school,'' Spencer muttered, lifting up her foot to rub her now sore ankle as they walked at a slower pace towards the movie theatre. ''We should have stolen a limo or something.''

''Spencer Hastings, you badass.''

''Shut up,'' she muttered, hiding a smile as she placed the shoe back on her foot properly. ''Damn it, these shoes hurt.''

Noel stopped walking, a certain glint appearing in his eye. ''I'll give you a piggy back ride then.''

Her eyebrows rose as she looked at him in disbelief. ''Noel , you can't be serious.''

''Deadly,'' He nodded. ''C'mon, we're almost there and I don't want you to ruin your dress.''

She bit her lip as he squatted down. Spencer lifted up her dress slightly before taking off her shoes and jumping on his back and wrapping her arms around his neck as he tucked his arms beneath her knees to hold her up properly. He chuckled as he started to walk again, feeling her rest her chin on his shoulder as they got nearer to the movie theatre.

''I didn't know you were so strong,'' she commented.

''Don't lie, don't think I don't see you checking me out, like, _all the time_, Hastings.'' Noel smirked. ''You see my muscles.''

''Shut up, Mr. Big Ego.''

He chuckled, realising that they had reached the back of the theatre car park. ''See, I bet you wouldn't have gotten this far in those shoes.'' he paused. ''Which are really nice, by the way.''

''Thank you.''

Noel could practically _hear_ her grin.

He placed her back on the ground once they reached the main doors. She put on her shoes quickly, attaching the straps and wiping around her eyes, trying to clear any marks of the black gloopy make up stuff, which had already faded after she wiped it with a tissue from her purse at the beginning of their journey earlier.

''Okay,'' she smoothed down her dress. ''How do I look?''

''Beautiful and way too overdressed for the movies.''

Noel pointed an accusing finger at him. ''I told you!''

''Yeah, but we can be just act like snobs.'' He winked at her as they approached the ticket booth. ''Follow my lead.''

She giggled, taking his hand in hers.

_Breathe Noel, breathe._

Noel looked at the ticket guy, who looked like he was in his mid-thirties. ''Hello,'' he said in a formal, posh tone. ''Two tickets for,'' he glanced at Spencer, who mouthed the word 'bridesmaids' to him. ''...Bridesmaids?''

The ticket guy snorted, tapping something into his ticket machine, eying Noel in his tux and the girl next to him in the formal gown. ''You're a bit dressed up to see a movie, aren't you?''

''Well,'' Spencer chipped in, mirroring his posh tone from a second ago. ''One likes to get dressed up when one goes to see a movie.''

Noel chortled, covering it with a way too over dramatic cough.

''Isn't it Rosewood High's prom tonight? You look like you're about to go there or something, my sister's there right now.'' the guy commented, taking the money Noel had handed to him.

''We don't go to _public school._''

''Daddy would never allow it,'' Spencer chipped in, her lips pressing tightly together to fight the urge to laugh.

The ticket guy discreetly rolled his eyes, handing them the tickets.

Noel giggled as he pulled her into the lobby. ''Did you see his face? He thinks we're totally stuck up. And you actually bought the Bridesmaids ticket? It's a girly movie, I didn't think you'd actually agree to see it.''

''It's a girly movie? _Great._''

''Thank you, Noel,'' she grinned as they reached the concession stand. Noel reached into her purse, for some strange reason she had brought money with her to prom (he did too, but he had been using that to get beer after prom), though she froze when he already pulled his wallet out again. ''Noel, let me pay for this...''

''Nope,'' he said, popping on the 'p'. ''It's my treat.''

''You've already done too much...''

Noel chose to ignore her as he looked at the concession stand employee. ''Uh, two cola's and an extra large box of popcorn, please.''

* * *

She burst out laughing, her drink almost spluttering out of her mouth if she hadn't swallowed it sooner. ''No way, they jumped into a lake?''

Noel chuckled, munching on the popcorn that they hadn't finished during the movie as they walked along the random rude. Neither of them knew where they were going, he just hoped that Haley was too happy simply being here with him to care. ''Yeah, it was supposed to be romantic until Jake hit the water and panicked, thinking he was drowning. Sara tried to shut him up by kissing him, but it didn't really work.''

''Wow,'' Noel breathed. ''They are cute though, Jake and Aria.''

''I guess,'' he shrugged. ''They always buy each other a bar of chocolate every Friday, because it means another week since they've been dating. They haven't missed a week yet. If Jake did, I think she'd kill him.'' Noel chuckled, shaking his head at the oddness which were his best friends. ''It's kinda sweet.''

Noel then realised that they had found themselves arriving at the river court, causing his smile to widen.

Basketball + Spencer = Heaven.

(You know, without actually dying and stuff).

See, he can do math. Easy.

''Dance with me,'' he said suddenly, holding out a hand like he had done earlier.

''There's no music.''

Noel snorted. ''Well done, Sherlock.'' he mocked. ''But c'mon, haven't you seen romantic movies? You have to dance at prom. We could be like... Allie and Noah without the roads.''

She raised an eyebrow, her lips curved up into an amused smile.

''...Caleb made me watch it.''

Spencer rolled her eyes, giggling slightly. ''If that's your story.'' She took his hand though, her laughs escalating as he pulled her to the centre of the river court, placing a hand on her side. And slowly, and awkwardly, they started to slowly sway to the sound of the wind as the small waves in the lake bobbed along the water.

After a couple of minutes, her soft voice broke the silence, ''Noel?''

''Mm?''

''Thank you for saving my prom- saving _me._'' she whispered against his chest. ''I've had a really, really great time with you.''

His heart started to race frantically, even more so when he feared that she would be able to feel it. ''Um, yeah, you're welcome. Any time.''

''Is that a promise?'' Spencer drawled, dare he say it, _flirtatiously._

Noel chuckled at the words that were about to come out of his mouth. ''It's a pinkie promise.''

She pulled away from his chest and looked up at him, smiling brightly. ''You know, despite the fact that you used to torture my best friend-''

''-The key word there is _used to_-''

''-That's two words. And anyway,'' she glared at him mockingly. ''You're actually kinda like... a prince.''

''Spencer Hastings? Did someone slip some alcohol in your soda?'' _She's kidding. She's kidding._

Spencer shook her head, giggling. ''Nope,'' She slapped his chest lightly. ''I'm being serious. You're so sweet to me, even though I turned you down, you defended me in front of Carrie and you gave me the perfect prom, even if we didn't spend it dancing with our friends and drinking un-spiked punch.'' Her brown eyes grew wider as she looked at him earnestly. ''What I mean to say is... I'm sorry,'' she whispered, before elaborating, ''For not giving you a chance sooner.''

''It's okay,'' he shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant. ''Not everyone appreciates my_smooth_ness the first time around, or the second, or the third...''

She laughed, rolling her eyes teasingly. ''You have your moments,''

''Pfft,'' Noel scoffed. ''I got you a rose, and I _didn't_ know you were allergic to. And I got punched in the stomach by your cousin, which _really_ hurt, by the way. Then remember when you fell?'' He smirked slightly at her blush. ''I helped you up, and walked you to class! _Moments._ Moments, my-''

_Best. Interruption. Ever._

The feeling of her lips on his was like heaven (basketball and her were great and all, but her interrupting him with a kiss was so much better). His lips moved in sync with hers as a soft moan escaped her mouth as it became more heated as she pressed herself closer to him.

Spencer Hastings just kissed him.

Spencer Hastings just _willingly_ kissed him.

_Oh. My. God._

He broke away breathlessly, a dreamy smile on his face. ''That was kinda smooth, Hastings .''

She beamed in response, her lips slightly swollen and eyes wide in... _happiness._

''Kinda?''

Noel guided his face towards hers, kissing her again, softer than the first. ''_Very._''

**review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Guys I'm super sorry, for the late update I've been extermely busy these past few weeks with school and personal stuff. Thank you for being patient with me. You guys rock. **

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Spencer still couldn't believe what Noël had done for her. Noone's ever done that before especially Wren. She hadn't spoken to him since Prom.

"hey you okay?" Toby asked.

"Yeah. Just thinking about how good of a friend noël is."

"Have you called Wren yet?"

"No. And I don't wanna."

Spencer stole Toby's coffee.

"SPENCE-"

"If you want it come and get it."Spencer said running with the coffee

"It's so on!" Toby yelled as he tried to catch up to Spencer

Toby was to caught up in the moment he leaned in and kissed Spencer

Shock filled her face, at what just happened. _Did Toby really kiss me? _

"Toby." Spencer said shockingly

"I'm sorry. That was not supposed happen! I'm going to go." He turned around took his coffee and went off.

* * *

Spencer still in shock went to go find Hanna, Arian and Emily. She found them at the Rearwindow Brew.

"Hey guys, something happened just a few minutes ago."

"What?" Emily asked

"Well Toby and I were on our way to catch a movie or something and we had a race and long story short he kissed me." She said.

"That's it?" Aria asked.

"Basically; I thought you guys were going to be shocked."

"Spence, truth is we all know that you and Toby are meant to be together, and if you get think of him as a brother; we atleast know one of you likes the other. " she explained. Aria and Emily both nudged her, and gave her the 'why did you tell Spener that Toby likes her' look.

"What, she should know; but I guess it's not the right time to tell her."

Spencer saw Wren outside the window of the Cafe.

* * *

"Excuse me guys." Spencer said; getting up from the couch.

"Hey." Wren said.

"What do you want? Your a bigger douche then I remember, seriously ditching me for a fucking a club night. I'm your damn girlfriend. As far as I'm concerned this relationship is over, congratulations you can screw an slut you want now." She told him fiercely.

"Spence, hear me out, I love you and I miss you. The reason I had to leave you during prom because it was some medical emergency that happened. I wish it was just me and you."

"Okay right, let me get this straight; you love me? What I say to that is bullshit, you don't love me you love what IS me, and missing someone isn't about how long you've seen them, or the amount of time since you've talked. It's that very moment when you find yourself doing something and wishing they were right by your side. That's missing someone. Francially I haven't missed you Wren."

"You know what Spencer that Toby guy you so fondly like is a douchebag, a motherless boy and a gigantic self-centered guy." Wren responded sourly.

"How dare you? Toby may be a motherless guy, but he's more of a gentlemen than you will ever be." Spencer replied.

"Are you hearing yourself right now? You can't even keep a guy long enough to have a conversation." He shouted.

"Get the hell out of my face, before I swear to god I'd stab you in my sleep."

* * *

Aria and Jake walked along the boardwalk.

"Just out of curiousty, would you ever cheat on me? And then tell me I'm a slut." Aria asked.

"No, because I love you and I would never cheat on the most beautiful girl ever." Jake said wiping away the tear that fell out of Aria eye with his thumb.

"Why are you so good to me?" She asked.

"Because you make it easy, and because I love you Aria Montgomery."

"Good answer." She said pulling Jake in for a kiss.

* * *

Hanna and Emily sat in the café wondering what Spencer and Wren were talking about.

"I wonder what she had said to him?" Emily asked.

"I don't know; probably something to do with prom. I hope she dumbed his ass, she can so much better, I wouldn't care/mind if she was with Toby you know, it seems like they like each other. I also noticed something weird on Spence's arm."

"Probably; and I guess you're right, Spencer and Toby make a good couple. Maybe it could be the start of Spoby. What did you notice?" Emily said/asked giving a man his drink.

"I don't know I really couldn't see it; but it look blue and blackish."

* * *

Spencer was glad that Wren and her relationship was over. All she could think about was the kiss that happened between Toby and her this morning. She kinda liked it. _Oh my god, Spencer Hastings is_ _gaining feelings for Toby Cavanaugh_, _this can't be happening I only think of him as friend._

Spencer turned around and went back to Toby's apartment. She knocked on the brown door which had the number _2537_ on it. He opened the door.

"Hey you." He said.

"We need to talk." She said

"Okay come in." He told her.

"So what do you wanna talk about?" Toby asked standing with his crutches.

She dropped her jacket and removed her shoes; as she headed to his kitchen. She grabbed some coffee and made some for Toby and her.

"Have you talked to Cassie lately?" she asked; hoping the answer would be no.

"Um yeah. She called this morning she's coming home tomorrow."

"Oh, but that's not what I came to talk to you about, what I came to talk you about is the kiss that happened this morning.

"Oh."

"Yeah oh, about that well, you see the thing is I liked it; but it can't happen again you and Cassie. It'd be wrong."

"You liked it?"

"Stop its not funny; nothing can happen because it would be...

"It would be?"

**I SMELL SOME SPOBY HEADED OUR WAY!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Spencer was about to tell Toby about her answer before Cassie walked though the door.

"Hey Tobes, did you miss me?" Cassie said; pulling her red suitcase though his apartment door, as he broke his gaze from Spencer

"Hey. What are you doing back so soon, I thought you were staying in LA for the next two weeks." He replied walking over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I go away for two months, and I come back to get a cheek kiss. If I wanted a cheek kiss I would have asked my grandparents. I expect a better kiss from the man I love."

"Alright." They kissed for about 10 minutes; forgetting Spencer was there. She stood there awkwardly, as she was about to confess that she liked Toby as more than just friends, but forgetting about Cassie.

"Ah-hum." Spencer said coughing awkwardly, in to her fist sideways.

"Sorry Spence, forgot you were there." Toby replied.

"So boyfriend, what you want to do? You know a special days coming up in a few days." she said

"I know, it's our three year anniversary."

"Sorry to interrupt, but I'm going to Toby so I'll call you later, bye Cassie."

"Now that she's gone. We can get back to what we were doing."

"There's something I have to tell you Cass." Toby said.

"What?"

"Well last Friday, I kissed Spencer, and I know it was wrong, I need you to trust me and believe me when I tell you that my heart is with you."

"Toby a kiss always means something."

"Yeah but you got to know your my girlfriend, Spencer just my bestfriend okay? Your the one I love." He told her.

"Look I saw the way you looked at her and the way you looked at me. Trust me they were two completely different looks. As far as my theory goes, you and Spencer were meant for each other. You have been by far the best boyfriend I could ever ask for. Go tell Spencer how you feel about her. I always knew you liked her. Don't be afraid to show her how you feel. I always knew but I just wanted to know how it felt two be someone's special girl. And I felt that way with you for two years, and I thank you for that. But I have to let you go. But don't you forget that I will _always _love you no matter what happens. I got your back Cavanaugh." She explained as she kissed his cheek. "Friends?" She asked.

"Friends. Thank you for being the best girlfriend I could ask for. Will you be here when I get back here?"

"Oh yeah Ofcourse."She said popping a grape in her mouth. "I'm not sure I'll ever leave. You have the best channels in the house. I guess your stuck with me."

* * *

Hanna, Emily and Aria sat in the Café. "I never felt this way with Toby ever, and when he kissed me. Everything changed. That's when I knew I liked Toby more than just friends. But he's with Cassie, so it doesn't matter." Spencer told them.

"This is great, the birth of Spoby!" Hanna squealed.

"Hanna hold your horses, they aren't officially a couple yet. So just keep that under-wraps for now." Aria told her.

Wren appeared though the window of the café. He knocked on the glass to make sure Spencer would notice.

"Can we talk." He said under his heavy accent.

"Okay."

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked.

"Breaking up with you was so stupid. I just want to tell you that I'm still crazy in love with you Spence. I guess I never stopped. Ever since we broke up. I've been having this empty hole in my heart for weeks. I miss you Spence."

"I'm sorry Wren, but I'm not in love with you, and I guess I will. I used to be, but that love was only one way. I love Toby now." She explained to him.

"Oh, okay." He said walking away.

"Hey, Spencer have you seen Aria?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, she's inside the café." She pointed inside.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"No, I'm not, because I think I'm in love with Toby, but Wren just told me he still loved me, and I guess I still love him, but I don't know what to do. I feel like the bachelorette." Spencer asked.

"Well Spencer, who do you think will treat you better? Who do you acutally feel in love with? Those are the questions you should be asking."

"Thanks Jake." she told him.

* * *

Spencer was torn between Wren and Toby, she didn't know what to do? Wren's already been her boyfriend, not a great one but still her boyfriend. On the other hand Toby and her have been friends for a long time, they already know each other.

She grabbed her jacket; as she walked to clear her head, and make a decision what's next? She kept walking until she found outside Rosewood going into Ravenswood. The sign read: _Welcome to Ravenswood; population: 487,000. _She ran her arms around her coffee she bought a few kilometers back.

She turned around and headed back to Rosewood. She made a decision, she found herself walking back to Rosewood. _Welcome to Rosewood population 689,000. _Sheheaded towards a big brown building. She entered the building towards the elevator, she entered the elevator pushed in the 2nd floor button. As soon as the elevator was done with the first floor she proceed to get off the first stop on the second. She got out, throw away her stryofoam cup in the garbage. As she headed to the apartment door. She took a deep breath as she walked towards the door. She knocked on the door. She knew she making the right decision.

He opened the door.

"Hi." They both said in unison.

**Review. Was the to quick? That Spencer gained feelings for Toby? Who'd she choose Toby or Wren?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Authors Note: I'm soooooo sorry guys that I haven't updated in a while a lot of things has happened, my exams, and other personal details. There will be a sequel to this story, but it won't happen until this story is done, that might be 10-15 chapters. So yeah review this after. Love you guys! and thanks for being patient with me!- Olivia**

* * *

Spencer knocked on the door, he opened it and they said "Hi" in unison.

"Wren. Look I don't think this is going to work out what every this was. I just realized I'm in love with Toby and I know that's weird but it's true he made me happy in a way you couldn't. But we can just be friends is that okay?"

"Yeah I guess." He said hurt that ex-girlfriend didn't love him.

She left and went to Toby's apartment.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey, Spence what are you doing here I thought you were with Aria?"

"Yeah, I just couldn't bare my feelings for you. I just want you."

She pulled him in for another kiss. Toby noticed a blue and blackish bruise on her arm.

"Spence what's that?" He asked his now new girlfriend.

"Um that it's nothing okay. Can we just take things slow?"

"Yeah that's fine. But I have to head out and get some things for dinner." Toby said kissing Spencer on the cheek leaving her in his apartment.

* * *

Hanna sat in Rear Window Brew as she ordered coffee for Aria and Emily.

"Did you guys notice that Spencer is covering up more often than usual?" Aria said taking a sip of the coffee Hanna handed to her.

"So what's the big deal she likes to wear sweaters, so do I." Emily responded.

"Really how come I noticed this on her arm." She said passing her iPhone around.

"Oh my god, what is that?" Hanna asked.

"It's a bruise were do you think she got it from."

"Oh I have an idea." Hanna said angrily, as she left.

* * *

She headed towards Toby's apartment and angrily knocked on the door. Spencer answered it.

"Where's your boyfriend?"

"He went out to go get something for dinner why what is it?"She asked concerningly.

"You've been covering up lately why is that?"

"Oh it's just because I've been feeling cold lately that's it."

"I don't believe that for one second. We all know you have bruises on your arm, why didn't just tell us this?"

"I didn't know how'd you guys would react, frantically it isn't easy talking to you guys without it being turned into a big deal." She responded.

"We all know that Toby did this to you. It isn't right for him to abuse you, you know that?"Hanna said angrily.

"What, what are you talking about?! Toby didn't do this to me, and I don't like you making assumptions like that, when you know it isn't true." She explained.

"Then if Toby didn't do this, then who did?" She said

"I can't say.."

"Ah Spencer just tell me it isn't that hard just come out and tell me god how hard is it."

"FINE! for god sake it was Wren okay, he abused me, you happy now?" She yelled, both of them not knowing that Toby had walked in right there.

"Oh my god are you okay Spence?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"I'm gonna go now. Um call me if you need anything, bye Toby."

She turned around, and saw him standing there. She was in shock.

"Why didn't you just tell me? Spencer were boyfriend, girlfriend. Don't you think I should have known that Wren did this to you. This is a serious matter Spencer."

"We just started dating, and I didn't want you to freak out over nothing."

"Over nothing?! Spencer this guy abused you."

* * *

Toby left and headed out to Wren's apartment, shocked to see Hanna there.

"Why are you here?" He asked the blonde

"Teaching Wren a lesson." Hanna replied

Wren finally opened the door.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Do you think it's right to abuse Spencer because believe me it isn't okay. She's been wearing thick warm sweaters in the middle April because she's afraid of showing her arms thanks to you." Hanna asked.

"I don't know what your talking about." He said.

"Oh don't play dumb with us Wren, we all knew that you never loved Spencer the way I her boyfriend and Hanna and the rest of the girls." He answered.

"Why did you do that to her?" Hanna asked.

"Because she kept talking back to me, and wouldn't have sex with me, so I abused her."

"Now thanks to you she's emontically wrecked. Abuse is so wrong on so many levels."

"Yeah, she's right. Leave Spencer alone or I'll tell River-rock Community College, that there doctor abuses his girlfriends, and then you'll be without a job." Toby warned.

"Atleast I'm not dating the leftovers that nobody wants." Wren said smirking.

Hanna had enough.

"Listen here and listen good. Spencer doesn't care about you for one second, okay she never loved you. She's with Toby now and he knows how to treat her right. Either you stop harassing Spencer or any of my friends. Or I'll call the cops and they'll have you in handcuffs by the end of the conversation you got me you fucking asshole." Hanna yelled at him.

"Oh feisty I like it." Wren said

He started feeling up Hanna. "Stop it!" she screamed.

Toby came back and punched him right in the face.

"You okay Hanna?" Toby asked worriedly.

"Yeah, thanks I'm fine."

Wren had gotten up and Hanna punched him again, this time he started to bleed she call 911 for abuse/harassment and for being a pedophile.

"I'm glad your okay!" Spencer said.

"Yeah, he had that coming."

Hanna went back to Toby's apartment entered and all you heard was a gunshot.

**REVIEW. Uh oh what happened to Hanna. I'm so happy Wren's locked up in prison. Hanna's a ballzy chick man.**


End file.
